The Summerland
The Americans Need To Just Honor Their Founding Document The Avox Know The Middle East As The Summerland The Summerland is the name given to the middle east by all avox it is referring to land where the only season is summer in d'ni the climate is very cold and uncomfortable as no sunlight ever reaches the caverns avox religions are complex because they fell from a greater society the spirit of the arab spring protest spread to the United States and Europe via the "Occupy" movements. and eventually the avox got involved publishing information about d'ni city and the controversial restoration which keeps coming back as a muslim terrorist group in the fake news the united states is still under martial law due to the pod people's initial invasion going largely ignored as the crackdown on solar warden whistleblowers continues in the united states avox are still being hunted down and imprisoned for simple status offenses and precrime detainment programs the occupy wall street was gunned down on the brooklyn bridge simply for drawing attention to the issue the avox are now going to the international criminal court to testify against their citizenship and the united states as the arab spring is affecting nations all over the world and there are still militias and tribes in armed combat beneath north america In March 2011, protests erupted against Bashar al-Assad of the Ba'ath Party and the avox began battling their way to the planetary surface killing endless national service and national guard members whom all were mutilated as they were caught up in the confusion however the fake news media censored this because the setting was not a desert setting this time and because of the weapons in possession by project solar warden the entire united states is unable to even draw attention to this issue more recently one cigar shaped craft just destroyed moab utah killing 5,242 people living in the area this manifested in the fake news as islamic terrorism and the safety controversies surrounding the restoration of d'ni have escalated into an armed conflict due to the politics of the arab spring The conflict has displaced approximately 11 million people and killed over 400,000 as well The situation is so bad that some pod people are even taking refuge on other planets in the solar system Assad's government has been responsible for 90% of world civilian casualties UN investigators concluded in September 2017 that Syrian government forces used chemical weapons more than two dozen times these chemical weapons were likely recovered from another cigar shaped craft that was shot down in the area the wreckage has since been recovered by the solar warden project so it's impossible to prove this There were also protests in Algeria, Iraq, Morocco and Oman. Minor protests broke out in Kuwait, Lebanon, Mauritania, Saudi Arabia, Sudan and the Western Sahara. Protests were ruthlessly suppressed in Bahrain with the help of the Saudi military (and its backers in the United States government, like President Obama), but the protestors fought on into the second half of 2013 as the avox secured dulce base beneath cheyenne mountain however XCOM recently reclaimed dulce base forcing the avox to retreat to a bevin beneath hope county where they are organizing to secure an entrance to the planetary surface nicknamed the "great door" in faith seed's region for safe relocation to the summerland